two new faces
by Shema
Summary: Hiei, yusuke, and kurama have been living in a house all by them selves until they meet two strange girls who change everything for the bachlors hiei and kurama. From then on things get wierd, but better.


An M & A Fic  
Chapter 1: Two new faces?  
  
Today is a rainy gloomy day. Hiei and Kurama are sitting on the couch while Yusuke works out in the back room.  
  
K: oh I love the rain; don't you hiei?  
  
H: ya, sure. * looks out the window *  
  
K: is something bothering you?  
  
H: no, I'm fine  
  
K: well I'd better be off  
  
H: hold on I'll follow you.  
  
K: so you can sense the energy too; really I'll be fine  
  
H: still; I'm going to follow you  
Kurama & Hiei step out the door. A couple feet away kurama decides to walk backwards & talk to hiei.  
  
K: so I'll meet you here, right  
Hiei nods his head and goes inside. Just as kurama is turning he collides into a young girl. He rises to see who or what ran into him and sees the girl in ripped clothes and long silvery-blue hair.  
  
K; huh. what the.  
The girl rises  
  
?: What'd I hit my head on? A rock maybe  
  
K: are you ok? * takes her hand & pulls her up *  
  
?: Ya, I'll be fine once that gigantic demon stops chasing me  
  
H: who are you * glances at the girl *  
  
K: she's being followed  
  
H: oh well then  
  
Y: hey where'd everyone go? * looks around & runs out the door * hey guy's who's the lady?  
  
?: My name is shema and.  
  
H: it's here * pushes shema to the ground *  
  
S: what the hell do you think you're doing?  
  
Y: so you're not one of those goody- goody girls are you?  
  
S: why what's it to ya  
  
K: never mind him he's.  
They all look at the woods. The trees rattle. Hiei, Kurama, & Yusuke step forward. Silence. Suddenly the ground trembles and bursts between Shema and the rest of them.  
  
D: come with me my dearest shema  
  
S: never!  
  
D: then I shall take you by force  
  
Y: not in you're lifetime pall D: what * turns around *  
Kurama, and hiei charge the demon once yusuke has its attention.  
  
K: are you all right  
  
Y: ya are you hurt  
  
S: * tries to stand but falls down * I'll be fine * with a deep breath, she falls asleep *  
All of a sudden they here a rustle in the bushes.  
  
K: could it be back?  
  
H: get ready  
  
Y: come on  
  
K: you stay with shema yusuke  
  
H: we can handle him  
  
Y: so now I'm reduced to babysitting  
The rustling continues and a girl jumps out.  
  
?: BOO! Shema, where are you.  
  
K: get back monster  
  
?: you have my friend  
  
Y: how can we trust you?  
  
?: Uh.  
  
H: it's ok; I know her* walks up to the girl & puts his arm around her * ?: you do?  
  
K: and you are? * pokes the girl's cheek *  
  
?: Suzume's my name & trouble's my game * winks *if you must know everything.  
  
Y: ok  
They all head in side; Yusuke & Kurama pick up shema and put her on Kurama's bed inside. Suzume goes in to watch her.  
  
Y: those two are strange  
  
H: what about that energy we felt earlier?  
  
K: hmm, I wonder. do you think that either of those girls could have held that energy?  
  
K, Y, and H: naaa  
  
Su: oh shema, wake up; you have to wake up. You're my partner in crime, my best friend * sits by Shema's side well into the night *  
  
H: I should be questioning you Kurama, but I trust you know what you're doing  
  
K: they need our help, now bring that girl some tea  
Hiei walks into the room where Shema lay and Suzume waits.  
  
H: here's some tea * hands her a cup *  
  
Su: oh thanks, how do you know me?  
  
H: I don't know you at all; I just said I did  
  
Su: well thanks * stands up, kisses hiei on the cheek and leaves *  
Hiei stands there in shock  
  
H: maybe kurama was . right  
  
S: * talking in her sleep * no. no. I won't. get away  
  
H: maybe I should leave; oh suzume forgot her tea * grabs it from the night stand *  
  
S: get away!! * Sits up *  
Hiei falls to the ground  
  
S: * looks around & down to hiei * Oh hi; where am I?  
  
K: good you're awake; we were worried about you  
  
S: um ok  
Kurama, Hiei, & Shema go into the living room.  
  
Su: Shema you're ok * goes and hugs her tight * oh I was so worried  
  
S: um suzume I can't .breathe  
  
Su: oh sorry * lets go* he he  
  
K: oh this is Kuwabara  
  
Ku: nice to meet you ladies  
  
Y: Kuwabara don't get all mushy & stupid on us in front of our guests  
  
K: * turns to his side* where'd they go?  
Down the road a bit shema & suzume are walking.  
  
S: I can't believe you left the house totally alone. You're so. Su: well I couldn't leave you to be a demon's lunch or even worse a bride  
They arrive at a house about an hour later.  
  
Su: it. it's totally destroyed.  
  
S: *picks up some dirt & smells it * they were here. Probably looking for me  
  
Su: why  
  
S: I don't know  
  
Su: what do we know?  
  
K: you could come back & stay with us.  
Suzume & shema turn around.  
  
S: uhh. no  
  
Su: why not  
  
S: no way  
  
Su: shema come on please, please, pretty please  
  
S: no! We don't need their help remember we're bandits, thieves, & good ones at that.  
  
Su: we do too need their help shema. They helped both you and I so we can trust them  
  
S: but I . don't want to  
  
Su: * turns around & starts to walk back*  
  
S: I don't care go back to that boy's home; have all the fun in the world with out me!!  
  
Su: * keeps on walking*  
Back at the house.  
  
K: hiei you're sweating  
  
H: uh. no I'm not  
  
Ku: oh hiei has a little crush on someone  
  
Y: is it true  
  
K: you're blushing  
  
H: I'm just hot  
  
Ku: * puts his hand on hiei's head* you have a girlfriend right  
  
H: take your hand off of me  
  
Ku: * chuckles*  
  
H: * hits kuwabara in the stomach* I told you to take your hand off me  
  
K: now hiei don't be so offensive; love is a very fragile thing  
  
Y: more like hostile  
  
H: really * storms out side to find shema sitting on a huge rock* what are you doing here?  
  
S: I decided to stay; why you got a problem with me staying  
  
H: maybe  
  
S: what are your undies in a knot  
  
H: leave me alone!  
  
S: ok, ok; you don't have to get all old man on me  
They go inside.  
  
S: so where do we stay  
  
H: you and me! ?  
  
S: no, me and the 10 ft skeleton outside  
  
Su: where's my room  
Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, & Kuwabara stare at each other.  
  
K: well shema can stay in my room & suzume can stay in hiei's  
  
H: What!!  
  
S: No way. I'd rather sleep in quick sand  
  
H: that can be arranged  
  
Y: we might have some problems  
Voices: no, yes, no, yes, hell no, sure come on; please shema, no!  
  
H: we have enough on our hands anyway  
  
Y: what do you mean by that?  
  
H: I mean.  
  
K: he means that kuwabara is enough; we don't need girls running around  
  
Su: what do you mean? grr.  
  
S: really we're not that bad really  
  
Ku: hey hiei I'm not bad at all * falls to his knees*  
  
Su: well then if that's the way you feel hiei  
  
H: I.I  
  
S: trust me we don't bite or do anything like that.  
  
K: I'm just afraid that kuwabara won't leave you alone  
  
S, Su: we'll worn you now; touch us & you die on the spot  
  
Y: see you guys later; I have to take kuwabara home to his mommy  
  
H: I've had enough; I'm going on a walk  
  
Su: may I join you?  
  
H: sure  
They both walk out & into the woods.  
  
K: now shema how did you come to meet suzume? ? * Sits her on the couch*  
Meanwhile hiei & suzume walk quietly.  
  
H: why did you come here?  
  
Su: well shema. I mean we needed help and. well I trust you. you guys I mean  
  
H: yes; trust is very hard to come by these days  
  
Su: *whispers * yes  
  
H: LOOK  
Suzume turns her head.  
  
H: I * kisses Suzume*  
  
Su: AHH * slaps hiei*  
  
H: *mumbles * I guess it was worth it  
Back with Shema & Kurama.  
  
S: and that's how we met; it's not that complicated at all  
  
K: hmm  
  
S: what is some thing wrong  
  
K: no, no, nothing at all *smiles *  
  
S: don't any of you go to school? I mean you look so young  
  
K: yea. but shouldn't you; I mean, but  
  
S: no. but what?  
  
K: I don't have to  
  
S: why?  
  
K: well. um. how can I put this; I'm over 400. Please don't yell or run away * turns to the side*  
  
S: why would I do a crazy thing like that?  
  
K: b/c most people do when I tell my true age  
  
S: so  
  
K: you mean you're not freaked out  
  
S: why would I be when I'm over 400 my self? I'm not even human  
  
K: then what are you? I'm a fox demon.  
  
S: I thought so. Well I'm a mix between wolf and dog.  
  
K: that's interesting * sits by shema*  
  
S: * stares at him*  
  
Y: so what're you doing. *looks around * hey where'd the girl go?  
  
K: -_-  
  
Y: never mind; I'll just leave again  
  
H: fine, whatever * plops on the couch*  
  
K: what happened to your face?  
  
H: I never want to see another girl again  
  
S, Su: HI!! ^_*  
  
H: get out of here  
  
S: fine! We'll leave. Come on suzume Su: -k. if that's what you want  
They walk out the door.  
  
H: uhh. Oops  
  
K: why'd you do that?  
  
H: she slapped me  
  
K: love hurts  
  
H: I know  
  
K: did you know they're not human  
  
H: what do you mean?  
  
K: I mean that shema's a dog; well ½ dog demon  
  
H: ^o^ How interesting * says sarcastically*  
  
K: suzume's a demon too; I didn't get to ask what kind though ~_~  
  
H: very well than if you like shema that much then go after her, but I'm staying here  
  
K: well why aren't you going after suzume?  
  
H: uh I. don't care  
Kurama walks out the door.  
  
K: humph. Who needs. * stops* hello hiei  
  
H: . do you hear that?  
  
K: yes. I do.  
  
H: lets check it out  
They walk over to some bushes to find whom else but Suzume & Shema singing a deathful song & dancing while dark clouds surround them.  
  
H: what the hell  
  
K: what's going on. Ahh!!  
Lightning just misses hiei & kurama. The skies darken.  
  
K: shema  
  
H: suzume  
The two girls rise in the air. Their appearances alter, as their eyes burn red with the thirst for blood.  
  
Ko: So. so it's true  
  
H: Koenma  
  
K: what is?  
  
Ko: the Soul Collector & the Manslayer Goddess have returned  
  
H: the, who de what?  
  
Y: great you two have deadly girlfriends  
  
H: so you're back  
  
Y: of course, I never miss a fight AN: Shema~ MG -Suzume~ SC  
  
Mg: Awaken with you're thirst soul collector  
  
Ko: oh lord  
  
K: what's going on?  
  
Sc: time to feed  
  
Y: what's happening?  
  
Ko: well from my research the Manslayer and collector are here to find & slay the chosen ones  
  
H: huh, the  
  
K: who  
  
Ko: the ones with the mark  
  
Y: what mark?  
  
Ko: hiei your hand and you too kurama  
They look down at their glowing hands.  
  
Y, H, K, and Ko: the marks! ?  
  
K, H: I have something to tell you  
  
Mg: they're close; I can sense their fear  
  
Sc: I can taste their blood already * transforms into a woman w/ long black  
  
hair & 2 giant swords* I will find them  
  
Mg: good then we can feast upon their flesh  
  
Ko: you guys are doomed * disappears*  
  
Y: what! Koenma you coward  
  
K: it was fun while it lasted 


End file.
